Kokomi's Hope
by kawaiigatito
Summary: Kokomi has finally come to the realization that their high school life experience is about to come to an end, and all she wants is for Kusuo to fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

Saiki looked up ahead, the sun setting in the horizon still not believing that his powers had come back. There was no way of getting rid of them, but then again wasn't this better?

Wasn't this the way its suppose to be?  
He had thought that maybe being without them life would be easier, and in no way, shape, or form was that the case, but there was one thing, he finally understood why everyone was so in love with Teruhashi.  
Her face was so perfect, so symmetrical. Sure, he could see the images of her face and body through people's thoughts but being able to see it so clearly with his own eyes was a religious experience.  
Who knew that blue haired girl would be that perfect?  
Obviously he already liked her, like he liked his other friends, and yes he was overly judgemental towards them but that was just the way he was  
Would it be bad if he were to really get to know her? Well, them.

Without invading their thoughts?  
Everyone was like that, right? They were selfish in their own way, even when he himself was like this. Besides, they had all changed since they first met. No one stays the same forever.  
And in reality Teruhashi truly loved him, in her own sadistic way.  
She could not stop thinking about him, daydreaming about being with him.

Why would someone as perfect as her would want to be with him?  
Yes the time she realized it was a made up thing, but clearly now that years have gone by and she waits patiently for him truly shows that she is head over heels for him. Was love that bad?  
He didn't care before, but now a constant tingly feeling in his chest had made him change his mind.

'Oh well, I'll find out Monday'

He continued walking until he reached his house, where he found his mother with a coffee jelly smiling towards him.

Across town Kokomi laid in her bed thinking about Kusuo.  
She closed her eyes and imagine a scene where they were alone just sitting together in the park

She grabbed the pillow and put it on her face, screaming

Why was he immune to her?  
She was the perfect girl after all, everyone wanted her.

Why then, why did he not want her?

She wanted him so badly, she just wanted to grab his hands, maybe hug him… maybe grabbed his face and..

She got up all of a sudden feeling hot and her cheeks super red.

She wanted him to love her. She wanted to experience love, but only with him. He was perfect for her, after all opposites attract.

She was the perfect pretty girl, he was average - but! In her eyes he was the most perfect man in the world, and that's all she deserved, right? She deserves to have the most perfect man in her eyes and that's what saiki is.

She was popular and nice, and she talked to everyone, Saiki was a quiet guy, nothing special, most of the time he was in his own world.

Maybe, she could go to his house tomorrow, after all his mother and her had agreed to cook together, maybe she could even stay for dinner and spend more time with him.

The way he looked at her that day a couple of weeks ago, she could not get over it.

It was like that was the first time he had ever seen her.

How could he not notice how beautiful she was?

Maybe for him it wasn't about beauty but about what was inside, maybe for him what matter was her true self.

She got up from the bed and looked at herself in the mirror  
Yes, she was the perfect pretty girl, but not for Saiki.

What did she have to do to truly show him that she was perfect, but perfect only for him.  
She knows how to do house work, she knows how to work in school  
She knows all the basics to have a good life in this time and age. She could make him happy if he let her.

What even made him happy?

She turned away from the mirror horrified.

She didn't know, maybe it was a lost cause, maybe this is the reason why god hadn't giving her the opportunity to be with Saiki, because she hadn't bothered to know what made him happy, truly happy, putting aside the sweets.

THE SWEETS!

That was the answer

She looked back to the mirror with a happy face.

That was the answer she was going to feed him as many coffee jelly as she could, and she was going to start seeing him for who he was, without wanting him to say 'oh wow', she had decided to give up with that fantasy, she was done imagining how he would react, and she was going to start to see how he really reacts to her, even if the real way of how he reacts hurts her.

This was the way to do so, even if she gets her heart broken.

'I love him' she said to herself, still standing in front of her vanity mirror. 'I'll do it right this time. This is our last year together. I don't want to lose this opportunity, because it might be the last. All I have to do is be myself and show him that I can be the one."

The next morning Kusuo got up and decided to just spend the day at home relaxing.

His mother and father were going to go out on a date the whole day, after all today was the 15th anniversary of the first time they laid eyes on each other.

Jeez, they were so in love it was sickening.

How could someone be in love so much? Doesn't love slow down after years?

Yes, they had their huge quarrel but they finally came to show their true feelings thanks to him.

He wondered how love truly felt. Yes, he knew what it was and how it makes people act like zombies, but how did it feel?

How did it feel to feel it?

Maybe Teruhashi was the answer?

No.

She was going to get her way with him, and he didn't want that.

He sighed, looked around and lay down in bed again

She had changed. She was not the person she was when she first fell for him.

'All this voices in my head" Kusuo said "My parents are gone and I can just sleep in and take a break" he grabbed his ring and slowly fell asleep

Kokomi walked towards his house with all the ingredients for the cookies she planned to make with his mom, and she also had coffee jelly just in case Kusuo's mom had something to do like last time, after all the reason she was going to his house was to see him and really try to win his heart, she is in love with him after all.

He was so perfect, that beautiful pink messy hair, and his amazing violet eyes…

"Oh, how I wish I could see those eyes without his green glasses" she muttered under her breath getting close to Kusuo's house

When she finally arrived to his house she looked closely to the name in the house so she didn't ring the wrong bell like last time.

"Please god let him be home" she said looking up at the sky, the flowers falling around her. The scenery was truly beautiful.

She rang the bell.

Nothing happen, she looked around her nervously, maybe they weren't home

She waited.

No one came to open the door for her.

She sighed feeling defeated.

Was god not listening to her today? Maybe he was on break… she couldn't rely on him anymore, she had to work hard to get Kusuo.

As soon as she started walking out of their front yard, Kusuo started opening the door, still sleepy, rubbing his eyes.

She turned around and the biggest smile formed in her face.

She ran to the door looking at him, her heart going at a hundred miles per hour, she couldn't muttered anything. This was the first time she got to see him like this, and it was just the two of them.

All of the sudden she felt her face hot, and a wind came making the cherry blossom petals fall on her and past her

The contrast of her beautiful blue hair against the soft pink of the flowers made Kusuo realized who was the mysterious person who ran the bell and woke him up.

He stared for a moment getting a glance of her beautiful symmetrical face, in all of her beauty, her lips curling up trying not to say anything, her eyes looking to the side, her face red and flustered.

Was he dreaming?

Why could he see her angelic face?

Did his powers disappeared again?

And why was god being like this to him?

"I came to bake cookies with your mother!" she said smiling nervously

He started to take the ring off his finger

'_Oh dear! I know I came to see him, but why did he have to answered the door? Why? I'm more nervous now!'_

Kusuo put the ring back into his finger making the world around him seem normal. He needed to experience this like a normal human, even though he wasn't normal at all, but somehow he felt the need to do so.

'Come in' he said telepathically, but it didn't work she just looked stayed there still looking to the side

And then he realized she couldn't hear him, or the fact that his mother was not at home, and she wasn't going to be there the whole weekend

"Mom's not home" he said instead, in his usual not-bothered voice

"Oh" Kokomi said "well I brought coffee jelly if you'd like to have some"

Kusuo looked at her with his usual dead stared

"Come in" Kusuo said opening the door

Kokomi smiled and happily entered the house, she couldn't believe her luck, after all god did love her.

"I not only brought coffee jelly, I also brought cake as a sign of gratitude. Would you give this to your mom? And let her know that I will come another day to bake the cookies with her"

Kokomi was just happy to see him, his sleepy face still there. He was so perfect, everything about him.

"Thanks" Kusuo said heading towards the kitchen to put away the cake.

That was enough for today, right?  
They had many more days where he would experience this?

It was a good thing that she had headed towards his house whenever his parents weren't there. Like this he could use the ring freely and securely. He didn't have to worry about anyone coming in the house, he knew for sure his parents were coming on sunday night, he could have the whole afternoon with Kokomi to experience this love business.

'_But to feel love, I also have to fall in love… or I could just see how she acts towards me"_

He turned around, looking at Kokomi

"Would you like to stay and watch a movie?" he asked

Hearing this made Kokomi's heart stopped

Was she dreaming this?

What was going on?

Is this the real Saiki?

She must be dreaming. This has to be a dream, the real Saiki would never ask that.

Or maybe this was god working his way to help her, of course, that had to be the reason.

She smiled and looked at him tiling her head to the side "Yes! That would be fun!"

Kusuo looked around and grabbed a coffee jelly and a piece of cake for her.  
He passed by her side and headed towards the living room, she didn't move just looked at him with a shy smile

"Come" he said offering her the cake

She grabbed it from his hands, making their fingers touch.

This truly was a dream for Kokomi

Was this going to go her way? She hoped so, her dream was finally going to come true, she could finally have Kusuo Saiki, she could have the opportunity of having Kusuo's arms around her, and finally feel his love, and to finally hear him say 'oh wow' but it needed to be sincere, and it had to be over something that no one ever before had said it.

But she knew, she knew he would do it.

She would make him fall for her, even if that was the last thing she would ever do.


	2. Chapter 2

Kokomi and Saiki headed towards the living room

'_Oh my god! What is Saiki planing? All these feelings arising! What am I supposed to do from here? I wasn't expecting any of this! He has never been like this! I thought I would only see him for a few minutes,I was going to be happy just seeing him for that little amount of time but this… this is so much better!'_

Kokomi couldn't help herself, she was all happy and the smile on her face seemed sincere.  
She radiated happiness, Kusuo could literally see her beaming from all the happiness she was feeling.  
Did she really love him?

Or was it all just a joke, and if he finally said 'oh wow' would she be done with him?

He didn't want to know, he wanted to try this with her. After all that's what she wanted right?  
He just had to make her want him more, of course this was all for experience.

Kusuo looked over at her, she still seemed flustered.  
Yes, she was beautiful, but this might be a mistake, what was she thinking?

Kusuo proceed to take his ring off to hear her

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god, he is sitting next to me closer than ever! And I didn't even have to try this time! He did it all on his own! What am I suppose to do?!'_

Kusuo looked over at her, she turned so red.

She truly looked beautiful, even if she was flustered, her eyes trying to look away yet going back to him so she could check it, the voice inside of her head screaming blissfully about the situation.

Saiki turned his head towards the television

'American movies?'

Kokomi nodded

'_Yes, anything with Saiki is good! Anything, anything, anything! Please pick a romantic movie! Please!'_

Saiki looked over his netflix account and found a movie with good reviews, she would surely like the movie. It was a sappy movie after all.

All he wanted to see was how she would react to everything. It was a study after all, he wasn't really in love with her after all. He just wanted to know what love was.

He started the movie, and Kokomi just sat there, with her heart raising, her heart beat couldn't go down, and her face stayed red the whole time.

Saiki got up leaving his ring behind on the table, he proceed to transport to the grocery store to buy some groceries for dinner.  
He needed her to stay and see how else she would react to all of this

Kokomi just looked at him getting up, her heart sank.

Was he bored already?

Maybe he wasn't interested in her!

But, how could he not? She was beautiful and perfect.

NO!

She needed to stop thinking like that. Kusuo was the first boy she had felt like this for, she needed to change her mindset. She needed Kusuo to like her and love her for who she was.

Kusuo came back with some ramen, the sun was setting.

Saiki tried to listen to her thoughts but there was nothing, all he could hear were other people's voices.  
He sat up the food on the table and slowly went to the living room, as quiet as he could.  
Kokomi was sleeping, while the TV ran on the background.

He proceeded to adjust his vision to really look at her and all her beauty without the help of his ring.

She was dreaming, about him.

He got closer to her, her beautiful face gleaming, his hands getting closer to her face. She was truly beautiful.  
Could this happen between them?  
Could she give him her smile, her hours of sun, her time in her life, her warmth and her love?

Could she be the person who would teach him to be more affectionate?

Kusuo got his hands closer to her until he reached her face.

It was so soft, it felt like… sweets, it was the sweetest moment of his life, that's how it felt.

He tried getting closer to her, he was totally hypnotized, if her touched felt delicious, surely she would taste better than coffee jelly.  
This was totally out of character for him, but he couldn't help her

'_To be clear, I am not falling for her, this is just an experiment'_ He thought to himself.  
He got closer to her, managing to lean over her while trying not to wake her up, the movie still on on the background. He was so close to her face, she could taste her already… she had to taste better than sweets… she just had to

She moved her face a little to the side which made him realized something

He couldn't be like Toritsuka, he couldn't be a perv.

Suddenly Kokomi awoke and looked at him straight up

How was he going to explain himself, he was literally on top of her, so close to her face ready to kiss her.

He was totally going to kiss her

'_Oh my god! Oh dear god! Oh god!' _Kokomi thought '_is this a dream? He could never do this in real life, or would he? Is he in love with me? He has to be, this is not a dream, this is real life'_

Saiki started to freak out he just disappear into thin air, going directly into his room he started to the wall.

What was he thinking?

Downstair Kokomi just looked around

Was she dreaming?

Kusuo could listen to her thoughts, he had an idea, he could totally make her think this was a dream and not real life.

He went downstairs, now calmer. She looked around the living room but she was not there, she was still freaking out about the situation, he was totally being a creep.

'_Where is she?_' he thought

Kokomi was in the restroom pouring water on her face still sleepy, trying to figure out if this was all part of a dream. Kusuo would never do that without first asking her, or at least if they were both willing,he wouldn't steal her first kiss, or would he?

WOULD HE?!

'_I can play this as a dream'_ Kusuo thought '_like the one time in our trip'_

Kokomi got out of the bathroom and headed to the living room to get her stuff, she was going home.

Kusuo could not let her go, not just yet. He needed to know something. He made the room a little more stuffy and funny feeling so it resembled a dream.

He showed up and sat down to eat the rest of his desert, Kokomi looked at him

'Am I dreaming?' she asked looking around and smiling

Kusuo nodded

'Huh!' she said happily 'If I'm dreaming I could do whatever I want!'

Kusuo nodded once more

'I want you Kusuo to dance with me' She smile in a devilish way

Kusuo got up and made music played in the background and started dancing side to side in a slow motion while the movie still played  
He grabbed her hips, while she wrapped her hands around his neck

Kusuo felt a little tug into his heart  
What was that feeling?

He pulled her closer, he could feel every inch of her body agaisnt his, she was so perfect.

Kokomi turned redder, she tried looking away from him.

The way her body molded against his whenever he would pull her closer would make him go a little crazy inside, even though he didn't know exactly what that feeling was

He wanted more, he wanted so much more.

Kokomi looked at him and smile but he couldn't make up her face, it was becoming difficult seeing her beautiful face once more.

Where was that ring? Dammit.

Kokomi thinking this was a dream felt comfortable, of course a dream like this was the usual, she wanted Kusuo so bad this was all she could think about

Her face red, and her heart going at a hundred miles per hour made her feel happy

'This is the most realistic dream I had had in awhile,' she said, Kusuo still trying to figure out where that ring was. He wanted to keep looking into that angelic face.

Kokomi laugh and shyly asked

'Say my name'

Kusuo was taken aback by this request

Kokomi looked away and got away from him, and went to hide.

Saying that even on a dream was so embarrassing, but she wanted to hear it, even if it was just in the dream, she knew that the possibilities of Kusuo saying it in real life were very low, but it was her dream, she could demand this Saiki to say her name countless times.

Kusuo took this opportunity to look for the ring, he needed to see her face once more, of course, all of this was for research purposes only.

He looked everywhere, in the kitchen, in the living room, in his room. Nothing.

He had to cut short Kokomi's dream, he could continue this research on another day, he could just make her fall asleep and take her home.

But.. he wanted more.

Kokomi still hiding decided to get out of her hiding spot and go back to her dream Saiki

'Oh Saiki' Kokomi said 'Where are you Saiki?'

Kusuo hurried up and while hurrying up to her she knock the ring out of the table where he had left it

'Great' he thought slightly smiling and grabbed it and once he found her he put it back into his finger

'Kokomi' he said to her

She immediately turned redder, was that even possible?

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, once again both of them feeling a bliss that they both could not explain

'Say it once more' Kokomi said with her head against his chest

'Kokomi Teruhashi'

'Mmmmm' she guttured

She could not get anything out, Kusuo was enjoying every single second of it, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself

He reached for her face, Kokomi's heart racing once more, with every second he was getting closer to her, Kokomi couldn't believe it. Was he going to kiss her?

'_This is all a dream right? This has to be a dream… He would never do this to me in the real world. Am I finally going to taste his lips?'_ Kokomi thought to herself

Saiki kept getting closer to her face, guiding her chin towards him with one hand, while the other wrapped around her lower back getting her closer to him.

She felt every kind of feeling rushed towards her, the only thing she could think was about this kiss that was bound to happen. What did Kusuo taste like? Coffee Jelly?  
What if his kisses weren't as good as she was expecting?

Kusuo was determined to do it, he just had to get this out of his way, he just needed to get over this, and for these feelings - that he was not willing to admit to - to disappear

He kept getting closer, while Kokomi just looked away…

Her bodies becoming hotter with every second that went by

'No' she said 'I can't kiss the fake Saiki, the real Saiki from the real world has to kiss me

'_You had to go and make it more difficult for me' _Saiki thought '_how am I supposed to kiss her in real life, sounds like a nightmare'_

Kusuo still got closer to her, at this point Kokomi couldn't back up, she wanted this as much as Kusuo wanted it, but the only thing Kusuo did was lick his lips and bump his forehead to hers which made Kokomi go into overload

'Sa-sa-saiki' Kokomi said running out of breath

Saiki looked at her looking his eyes with her.  
Kokomi couldn't hold it anymore, she was so in love with this guy

'I love you Kusuo!' she said all flustered passing out

Saiki felt something in his stomach that he had never felt before

Was he sick?

And why did that made him want her even more?

Why was this happening?

Kusuo held her and quietly transported her to her house and tuck her into her bed.

Next time he will surely know what she tastes like, if her beauty extended to the rest of her being then it must surely taste better than coffee jelly.

If he had to kiss her without pretending to be in a dream he would, he needed to stop pretending he didn't care.

He truly wanted her, and he wanted her bad. The desire to have her, and to kiss her, and make her his was so big it was scary for him to think about it like that.

He knew she felt the same way. But if he ended up being hers he would hate it, because that would mean she got what she wanted, it'd mean that she won.


	3. Chapter 3

Kusuo laid in his bed starting at the ceiling

What was going on?

What is this nonsense he is feeling for Teruhashi?

Why were these feelings arousing?

If he hadn't gotten rid of his powers then he wouldn't have known about her beauty and how perfect she is.

'_That just sounds shallow_' He thought to himself '_I liked her before that, I just can't pinpoint when… I started to like her._'

Tsk

I just annoyed at this point He thought as he was getting uo from his bed.

'We are home, honey' his mom said entering the house

'He knows already, my love. We should continue our vacation' his dad continued

'Oh honey, we can't just —'

'_Gross_' Kusuo thought while he got out of his bedroom to greet his parents

His time alone was over, and so was his pondering.

* * *

Slowly, Kokomi opened her eyes.  
How did she manage to get home?

She looked around her bedroom, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, slipping out of bed she realized she was still wearing the same clothes. She has never gone to bed like this!

'Kokomi!' Her brother screamed on the other side of her bedroom door 'where did you go last night? Did you go see someone without telling me? DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?'

'Go away!' she yelled back 'just leave me alone'

Her brother truly was annoying.

She headed towards her bathroom, she needed to take a shower, her head was still cloudy and all she could think about was Saiki.

'_I can still feel his hands around me, it feels as if everything was real'_ She thought to herself '_That was the best dream I have had so far, could it be because God is finally listening to my biggest prayer and he's going to finally answer it? Maybe even grant me that in real life?_'

Once the hot water hit her body she closed her eyes and started imagining the dream she had had the night before.

But it didn't feel like a dream, it felt like real life, his smell, the way he acted, everything about Saiki seemed real… very real.

Kokomi shook her head

'There is no way Saiki would actually do that, because…'

She sighed stopping herself. That particular thought hurt her, she didn't want to finish the sentence.

Her stomach felt like knot

Maybe the reason why Saiki didn't react like that was because he actually does not like her

She stopped and felt horror.

'How can I, the prettiest girl ever, have fallen for the boy that does not like me at all? I'm the only one who tries to get close to him, he doesn't feel the same way as me.' She felt her heart shatter 'How could this be? I love him, yet… yet… he does not'

At that moment Kokomi got out of the shower, shampoo still on her head, she looked at herself in front of the mirror

'Have I been rejected already? Even before I have confess my feelings to him?'

She paused and smacked her face with both hands, to make sure that this was not a dream.

'How?' She asked herself out loud 'How could this happen to me? Has God turned his back on me? Or could it be that Saiki is too shy to show me that he loves me like the rest of them?'

Tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
This couldn't be. Maybe this was the way the universe was telling her that she needed to let him go and forget about her crush on him

'Even if I love him' she said quietly getting back into the shower. 'What's the point in loving him if he can't return those feelings?'

* * *

The next morning was the usual

Going to school and greeting everyone.

Only this time she was not feeling too good.

The realization she had had the night before was affecting her too much

She felt like she had a knot in her stomach, food didn't taste good anymore, everything was so bland.

The sun didn't seem like it was shining anymore.

Her life had been destroyed.

This had never happened. She thought Kusuo would adore her too, why wouldn't he? She was the perfect pretty girl.

But she had come to the realization that she was wrong, she was so so wrong.

Pretending to be okay was affecting her, everyone around her wanted to speak to her and give her compliments, but the usual 'oh wow's did not have any effect on her, in fact she didn't want to hear them.

She felt horrible. It was like a ton of bricks had been dumped on her.

She sighed

'What's wrong Teruhashi?' A classmate asked 'are you not feeling good? Do you need to go see the nurse'

Kokomo, realizing what had happen immediately put her happy face on

'Oh no! I'm good! I guess I just didn't sleep good last night'

Everyone turned

'Oh Teruhashi we can cover for you' another classmate said

'Don't worry! Well take notes for you in class!'

'We'll work twice as hard to make sure you don't miss anything.'

It was nice to be the prettiest and nicest girl. It paid off.

While she was trying to respond to her classmates Kusuo stepped into the classroom

Her eyes immediately looked at him.

He wasn't looking at her, he seemed like he didn't even care to be there, much less notice her.

Their usual friends surrounding him asking how he was, while she was being surrounded by the group of boys who adored her.

Kusuo turned to see her, their eyes meeting.

She immediately got up from her seat, turned bright red trying to get out of the circle she was in

'I need some air. I'm sorry!' She said while getting up and running out of the door, tears running down her face.

'_He doesn't even notice me!_' She thought '_what is wrong with me? Why should it matter if one guy doesn't like me that way?_'

She stopped at the girls bathroom

Looked at herself in the mirror and washed her face.

'_Why doesn't he love me?_' She thought.

Slowly her sight went to her reflection

She was pretty, in fact she was stunning, beautiful and adorable.

She was the lost perfect girl.

Then why?

Why didn't he notice her ?

Was it her attitude towards the world?

Was it because she knows how to control everything around her so it's beneficial for her?

Has he noticed that?

Maybe he doesn't like the fact that what she wants she gets. Because god loves her.

Or maybe it was simple. He didn't like her that way.

She couldn't help the tears coming out of her eyes.

Saiki noticed her going out of the classroom in a hurry.

Too bad she had gone away.

He was looking forward to sitting with her. And stare into her eyes a little more.

Slowly she had stolen his heart.

It was only a matter of time until that happened, he knew it would happen, but he didn't think it would be possible.

There were people around her all of the time, if he could only steal her away for a little…

He try using his powers to see where she found her on the bathroom crying.

_'Why can't he love me?'_ She thought, she couldn't stop crying and just wanted to go home

Kusuo stopped, he coudln't go on anymore, she needed her space and he was invading her privacy.

He took the ring out of his pocket, put it on, and went back to the classroom.

Kokomi looked at herself once more in the mirror and washed her face, re applied her makeup and put on her fake smile.

'It's okay, I will get over it, everyone's heartbreaks once in a while' She said to herself smiling, going back to the classroom.

'Oh wow, Teruhashi!' The boys said whenever she entered the room 'are you okay? Did the nurse say anything about your health?

'I'm okay" she answered, smiling "I just needed some water'

That smile could bring down any man, she was truly an angel sent from heaven.

Her everything radiated, she was a beam of light in the life of her classmates.

She truly was perfect.

_'Why can't I be perfect for Saiki?'_ She asked herself but rapidly put that thought away.

She needed to quit asking herself that, if god would want for them to be together it would happen, if not, she would try harder for it to happen.

She proceeded to go to her seat, right next to her love

"Hi Saiki' she said smiling at him, she knew he was only going to say hi back and nothing else.

He nodded

But he felt something… something he had not felt ever since she stayed at his house that past Saturday.

And he did not like it.

He did not like how she pulled at his heart strings and made his stomach feel empty, and his chest full, or how he got warmer whenever he saw her, or how his heart would beat faster whenever she looked at him, or the fact that whenever she was close to him he got all fuzzy inside and she felt like home

All he wanted was for her to cover him and make him feel that all day everyday

But why?

Why was this happening to him?

_'I don't like this!'_ He thought

The teacher was talking, class had started but he couldn't help himself and look at her

But he only saw bones and muscles.

'_Dammit_' he thought '_why can't this work whenever I want it to? I just…_' he focused on her _'want to see her'_

But that didn't work.

She noticed him looking over at her

Instantly she turned bright red

_'Oh god! He's totally looking at me! He's looking at me! He's totally looking! Gosh his eyes are on me!_' She smiled and looked at him but immediately turned her head '_Oh my god! I'm so happy'_

Kusuo heard her and immediately turn his head away, he also turned red, but not before her eyes met.

They looked like a comical couple.

If only he could manage to control that power and only see her.

_'I just can't actually believe that I have fallen for her, these feelings got to be feelings of love_.' Kusuo thought to himself

Kokomi looked at a distant

'_Why did he act like this whenever I know for sure he doesn't like me? Am I wrong ? I don't understand him… maybe I'm making things up and I just need to get over these feelings. Even though they make me happy… this happiness is the kind I have never experienced… and to know that my feelings are not return hurts more than anything_.'


	4. Chapter 4

Saiki couldn't get over the realization that he had had earlier that day.

He had gone home without any of his friends, a rarity nowadays. He really just wanted to think more about him and Teruhashi.

He didn't believe in god, but now that he had feelings for Teruhashi, he was starting to doubt himself, was this a joke played by god himself?

Didn't god have better things to do than to toyed and please high school students ?

What a joke!

Saiki sighed and kept walking, hopefully that day was going to be better than what it was earlier, he couldn't handle more realization. That'd be good or bad.

Once Saiki got home he realized something was out of the ordinary. He slowly walked towards the house, but before he could entered his brother greeted him

"Why did you disable all of the cameras and audio recording from the house?"

Saiki didn't say anything

"Come on, tell me." Kusuke said "did you have a girl over while mom and dad were on their vacation?"

"_How could he know Teruhashi was over if everything was turned off_?"

"You know Kusuo, it would be sad if mom and dad found out you did naughty things with a girl"

"_I didn't do anything_" he tried to tell him

"Remember I can't hear you! I've blocked you." Kusuke laughed pointing at his head, "If there's a girl in your life, then that's going to be your downfall, and I'll finally win!"

He continued laughing but Kusuo went past him to go to his room

"Ku!" His mom said from the kitchen "I'm making steak for everyone!"

"_If it weren't for mom I'd have gotten rid of that guy by now_"

Kusuo went to his room to rest, it had been a heavy day for him.

Not everyday a teenage boy realizes he's in love against his wishes.

"_Thinking about it, I don't think I was not in love before this past weekend_." Thinking that bothered him. How could he have been in love with her before that without realizing it? He didn't even want to be in love. In fact, he didn't want to have anything to do with Teruhashi. She was too perfect, too bright, too beautiful and perfect for him, she truly was a gift from the gods.

"_She's truly the perfect girl for me—_" he stopped himself. No. That couldn't be it. He had to stop thinking like that! He was better off alone...

Why would he admit that to himself? How could that be possible?

He wanted to see what being in love is like, but at the same time he didn't want that with Teruhashi. That's what she has wanted for the past three years.

Maybe, he was afraid of losing her after he admitted to her that he did love her.

And he didn't want her to part from his life, or maybe he was in denial still, but at this point he couldn't bring himself to face that fact.

He couldn't let himself open to her, even if he wanted to love her.

"_I can think about it another day. It's time to go deal with my brother_"

* * *

Kokomi sat on the dinner table with her brother trying to eat while her mind was in another place.

How could she make her feelings for Kusuo go away?

Her heart still hurt and she didn't want to deal with that.

"I'm going to bed now" she said getting up

"But Kokomi you didn't finish your dinner!" Her brother said worried

Kokomi sighed, "I'm not hungry anymore"

Her brother got up from the table and put his hands on the table "it's a boy, isn't it? Tell me who it is? I will kill him! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU EXCEPT ME!"

Kokomi rolled her eyes, and continued walking out of the room she wanted to be with Saiki, not with her brother. Not to mention that is such a weird thing to say to your sister.

"Tomorrow is going to be a new day, and I'll be the happiest and prettiest girl." She looked at herself in the mirror "I'm going to be myself, that's the only way I can get Saiki, if I don't have him by the time we graduate then I won't continue wanting him. I'll give up"

Kokomi laughed, this was her resolution and she was going to get her goal. No matter what.

The morning light hit Kokomi's window, slowly she started to wake up, her natural beauty glowed like it always did.

She got out of bed and headed towards her bathroom where she prepared herself. She was going to work hard to achieve her goal. But first, she was going to leave a love letter at Saiki's shoe locker. It was going to be her start, this time around she was going to be serious about getting him.

"I'm heading out!" She said closing the entrance door.

She hurried up to the school. Today was going to be the day she confessed her feelings, and if he denied her she was going to keep working to achieve his love. After all, she had a deadline and that was months away. She was going to manage, somehow, to make him fall for her.

She was sure of herself, nothing was going to go wrong this time around.

Time went by slowly after she arrived in school, she had left the letter tucked away between his shoes, she had made sure that no one had seen her, and she sat patiently waiting for the day to be over. She was going to wait for Saiki at the local park, in the place where the forest grows thicker, to make sure no one was around. Not because of what her fan club may think, but because it was a confession, she was already feeling embarrassed, practicing in her head over and over how she was going to say it. She was ready, she wanted to be his and no one else's.

Kusuo arrived at school, around the same time he got there everyday, by his side were Nendo and Kaido. They were talking about the darkness and how bugs looked great in the air. Saiki didn't pay attention to them, in fact he didn't care he just wanted to go back home, he was going to make sure that no one stopped him that afternoon, there was a show broadcasting that night that he didn't want to miss, and honestly he had had spend too much time with all of his friends. He was getting exhausted and needed a break to recharge.

He was in his thoughts whenever he arrived at his shoe locker and pulled out his shoes, an envelope fell off, stared at it without realizing what it was.

"Is that a love letter?" Kaido said freaking out "you have an admirer?"

"Huh? Buddy has a girlfriend? What?" Nendo asked, alarmed "How could you've never told me ?"

"No Nendo!" Kaido said rolling his eyes "he has an admirer, not a girlfriend yet!"

Saiki was surprised, he did not expect to find that. Was it Teruhashi? Was it Aiura? Who else could have written him a letter?

"Well?" Kaido asked "are you going to read it ?!"

Saiki shook his head

"Why not?"

Saiki ignored him and kept walking towards the classroom, could it be someone playing a joke with him? It had to be Toritsuka; he loved annoying him.

He headed towards the classroom and spotted his victim

"_Did you write a love letter for me?_"

"Huh?" Toritsuka answered "are you saying you have a secret admirer"

_"Shut up! Keep talking if you want me to rip you to shreds"_

"Fine! I swear it wasn't me! Why would I do that ? To give you hope?" He laughed "I don't know anyone who would be dumb enough to date you!"

Kusuo rolled his eyes

"I could ask one of my ghost friends to find the person"

"_No, I can easily found out"_

"I'm gonna do it anyway!" Toritsuka thought to himself

_"I will kill you"_

Toritsuka turned around murmuring.

Saiki headed towards his seat.

"Hi Saiki" Chiyo said from Teruhashi's side

He looked over and nodded

Teruhashi was sitting there being the prettiest girl, as always, but this time she was making sure to enjoy herself, like she used to before she realized she was in love.

Saiki looked over at her and she gave him the biggest smile "Hi Saiki!"

Even with only muscles and bones her smile made his heart skip a beat. How could she make him feel that way?

He rapidly searched for his ring on his pocket and waited for his eyesight to adjust.

There she was in all her beauty radiating, giving off rays of sunshine off of her body.

What did he do to fall for her?

Saiki has forgotten about the letter and tucked it away for the rest of the day. All he wanted to do at that point was to admire Teruhashi from a distance.

As time went by, Kokomi waited anxiously for the bell to ring, and when it finally rang she got up "Sorry Chiyo! I have things to do today"

She hurried out of school to go to the store and get some desserts for Saiki, she didn't want to be late to her own confession. She had been practicing nonstop the whole day in the bathroom, she wanted it to be perfect, all she wanted was to compelled her feelings and for him to understand what she felt for him.

She was ready, but the time kept going by, it was getting late, and Saiki was nowhere to be seen, her heart felt cold, and her stomach was in a knot. He didn't even bother trying to hear her out… what was she going to do now ?

"How could I even think he'd be here? He probably figured out who was the one writing him that letter. He probably thinks I'm just an idiot! What am i going to do?"

Kokomi couldn't help herself, she started crying. The feelings of rejection made her realize that she'd never get Saiki. She'd go through life without him, he was the one that got away, the one who was never charmed by her. Her heart was shattered to a million pieces, how could she recover from this?

* * *

Saiki had decided to run to his house and settle so he could watch the new episode of his series, he had bought three coffees jellies, he had managed to skip his brother and his parents so now he was going to enjoy himself. He didn't need to worry about them, the door was locked, he had made it idiot proof even.

He let himself sink into his bed relaxing after a stressful day, his school clothes were tossed to the side, all he was wearing was track pants and a plain tshirt.

_"I wonder why Teruhashi didn't say much to me today"_ he wondered, while trying to watch the TV _"she couldn't have found out about the letter I found on my shoes"_

For some odd reason, that he hated, he didn't want Teruhashi to find out about the letter, he did want her, he wanted her bad. Even if he didn't want to admit to himself, he knew that that's how he felt about Kokomi.

Lately, he had been fantasizing about her. How she would be if she were to be with him, or how she would taste, or how she would feel next to him, touching her skin and smelling her hair… how come she was the only person he'd find delicious?

Wasn't that an odd thing to describe a person?

He wanted her. Maybe he should confess, without making it a big deal. They both wanted each other, so what was the point in hiding it?

It would attract too much unwanted attention, but most of them already thought they had a child together, so what would be different?

He got up, ignoring the TV, grabbed the letter and took his invisible gloves on.

He felt it.

The person, their feelings, their wants.

It was her

He opened it rapidly

_"Please meet me in the forest by the park, I'd like to talk"_

Saiki, realizing his mistake, grabbed his ring and transported himself to the park.

"I'm such an idiot, the sun has almost set, she has had to go home"

He couldn't believe what had happened. How come he didn't do this earlier?

This could be his opportunity…

He stopped himself _"well.. is not like I want her"_ he tried to lie to himself. He had messed up big time.

He'd have to make it up to her.

Kokomi was still sitting on the ground, the air around her was getting cold, suddenly she heard steps.

She lifted her head and noticed that there wasn't any light left, it was dark, and she was getting scared

She couldn't help it, so she started crying. She was all alone in the middle of the forest while someone was walking there.

She was an idiot for expecting him to go there. He didn't care. How could he? She was an idiot.

_"Teruhashi!?"_ Saiki asked

Kokomi looked up. He was finally there.

_"I'm sorry"_ he said to her

Teruhashi couldn't bring herself to look at him, she was still scared

Saiki approached her and kneel next to her

_"I'm sorry"_ he said again _"I didn't realize it was you who had written the letter"_

Teruhashi lifted her eyes to meet his

"It was a mistake" she said softly, trying to make herself feel better

_"Well, I guess I'll never find out what love feels like"_ he didn't want to admit it to himself but he felt disappointed, his heart felt cold.

Teruhashi slowly got up, Saiki followed her

"I just…" Teruhashi started "I want to tell you… that… I'm in love with you!"

Saiki, surprised, didn't know what to say.

How could he do that to her? After all the dilemma he had had earlier ?

Saiki, in an impulse, grabbed her face softly

He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but it was long overdue.

Teruhashi's face blushed immediately

Her heart beating so fast she couldn't keep count. _"Oh god! God! God! God! Finally! My prayers have been answered! I can't believe what's happening, I can't believe it."_

"I'm in love with you" he said, feeling weird in actually using his mouth to communicate.

He started getting closer to her, both of their hearts beating fast, their faces blushed, but the heat inside of their hearts couldn't keep them away any longer.

Saiki couldn't believe what he was about to do, but something inside told him that he had to do it. The longing to touch her skin was stronger than his pride.

"Saiki…" Teruhashi whispered, wanting Saiki to touch her more.

Saiki could feel her hot breath, he couldn't wait to touch her lips with his, finally, he would know the biggest mystery of life.

Kokomi Teruhashi was going to be his—

"Kusuo I know you are here, what made you leave the house?" Kusuke asked happily from a distance

_"Why does he always interrupt me?"_ Saiki thought, annoyed.

Saiki rapidly grabbed Teruhashi's waist and transported both of them to a lovely lake while leaving his brother behind

"Ha! I found you!" Kusuke said jumping out of a bush, but finding nothing "the disappointment is real, his location was showing here!" He looked at his device. "He was here, but now he's gone, what are you hiding brother?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Saiki is hiding something from me" Kusuke laughed "I will find it and I will destroy it, or better yet, make it work against him"  
Kusuke's weird fixation with Saiki was no joke. He had already tried to brainwash some of his friends to work against him and he would not hesitate to do it again. He just needed to win for Kusuo to give up.

"I'll go home for now" he said, turning around, heading towards his parents house "but I will find out what you're hiding, Kusuo

Meanwhile, at the other side of the planet Kokomi hold on to Saiki, not knowing what was going on

"_What?! W-what is going on? What was that feeling? Did he meant what he said?! Is this real?! Am I DREAMING? W-what!?" _She tried pulling away from Kusuo, around her the sound of water going back and forth on the shore could be heard alongside the soft breeze that came from the trees behind her, the smell of saltwater filled her nose.

"Where are we?" She asked softly, trying to see in the darkness.

Everything had gotten worse for Kusuo.

Kusuo didn't know what to do. He had messed up big time. How was he going to explain this to Kokomi? He couldn't just make her think that that was a dream! He had done plenty of that already, and he didn't want to do that anymore.

"_I can't tell her!"_ He thought to himself.

"Saiki!" She said, tugging his shirt "I'm scared!" Kokomi's legs were trembling, she had forgotten of the love confession and all of the feelings she had felt in the park.

Saiki sighed, he had messed up he meant to transport them to a local lake not the island where they had drifted once! But now, he had to fix the problem, he couldn't go back… well, he could, he just didn't want to modify his time with Kokomi anymore, these new memories they were making were meant to be cherished by both of them, not just him. If he was going to do this love business right he had to keep Kokomi's memories intact.

"_Kokomi" _Kusuo thought "_We are close to the beach…"_

"What!?" She said pulling away from him "We were at the park a minute ago"

Saiki nodded, but realize she couldn't see in the darkness

"_Yes… I transported us"_

"What?" She asked confused "You can't be serious. We can't transport. That is not possible." Kokomi screamed freaking out, she did not understand why Kusuo was talking nonsense. There was no way he could have transported them to this place… right?

Kusuo separated from her, she was scared and she needed her space.

"_Kusuo is crazy! There is no way he could have transported us."_ Hearing this with his telepathy made him want to say something, but how could he? It would bother her that he could read her mind and know about her darkest secrets, but if he wanted this to work between them she had to know… He knew that if it wasn't her it wouldn't be anyone else. She was the one for him, and even if he hated the fact that she was adored by everyone, and attracted lots of attention, he would always love her. Even if she decided it was over he wouldn't find someone else, because she was the one.

Kokomi was in the middle of her thoughts trying to figure out the situation whenever Kusuo's phone went off.

"Little brother" Kusuke said, "Why did you disappear all of a sudden? I'm trying to figure out what you are hiding. Why are you close to the coast of Argentina? Have a date?"

Kokomi overheard the voice coming from Kusuo's phone, and since there was a dead silence around them she could hear him clearly.

"I'll be home soon" Kusuo responded and hang up his phone.

Kokomi fell to the ground, was Saiki playing a joke with her? That had to be it. How could he do any of that?

"_I'm sorry. I meant to tell you sooner" _Kusuo said trying to get close to her, but she turned her body away, her sight towards the ground.

"I don't understand anything. This is a very serious matter… and I need time to think." She said adjusting herself "This is something… that I'd have never imagined."

Kusuo kept to himself and just seated next to her thinking about how to ease her mind up before taking her home

"_I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner"_ How many times had he apologized? He couldn't keep count, but he just wanted to make things right with Kokomi. It had been too long since he was honest with himself about his feelings for her. He really wanted her, and he wanted to make her happy and comfortable. He had to accept that about his feelings. "_I didn't want to deal with someone else that wasn't you, I didn't think you'd be straight forward."_

Were her ears playing jokes with her? This was not the Saiki she knew, this had to be a dream.

"Maybe this is a dream, because the Saiki I know wouldn't say these things to me… or even apologize. You have apologized twice already… This has to be a dream and I'm just laying in the middle of the forest sleeping, still waiting for the real Saiki to arrive… which he probably won't because he probably doesn't care." Kokomi felt her tears coming down her face. Kusuo wanted to fix that.

It was time for him to stop running away from things and confront them straight forward. He was there with her, finally alone away from the rest of the world.

He looked up to the sky, there were some stars, but the clouds covered the moon, he needed the light to see her again, so he made the clouds move over while he looked for her face and placed the ring on his finger, he needed to see her.

"_Teruhashi, did you mean the words you said?"_ He paused himself "I meant them." he spoke softly, while trying to look her in the eyes

Hearing these words made Kokomi smile, tears still rolling down her eyes "it would be nice if the real Saiki would say things like that." She said reaching for Saiki's face, it felt real and soft, his pink hair would move with the wind. "_Even in my dreams you are perfect_" she thought smiling.

She lifted her other hand and placed it on the other side of his face. She started moving it slowly, trying to be careful and taking in the feeling of their skin touching. "If this wasn't a dream, Saiki would not let me do this either." She paused and got closer to him "if this wasn't a dream he would stop me and tell me that this is enough"

She smiled at Saiki "I know that I can only have you in my dreams, I know that in real life you won't be able to see me more than a friend. And I have to accept that. I have to accept that the only way I can have you, touch you, or do anything to you is in my dreams."

Kusuo didn't know what to do. It was credible that she didn't believe him. How could she? There is no proof that he could do the things he says he could do, he has been good at hiding that. How could he convince her? He didn't know yet, or maybe it was that his mind wasn't working correctly because she was holding his face in her hands. He didn't want that to stop. He wanted Kokomi to keep going, to even touch other places, like his arms or his shoulders or…

"Saiki?" She asked smiling "Since this is obviously a dream, why don't we go for a walk? The moonlight is beaming strongly, it'll show us the path."

The wind rushed in, making her hair flow around her, her eyes sparkled thanks to the moonlight, and the smile she had on her face made Kusuo feel full of love and lust.

Who knew that love could do this to him? Make him feel at her mercy, or that it could make his heart beat so fast, or that the fire in his core could not be tamed, not by him, but by and her love.

He searched for her eyes. She had the most tender gaze. "_Yes"_

Kokomi got up and offered her hand to him, he took it and followed her towards the shore, where the wind was stronger and the waves rushed in.

They walked together hand in hand enjoying each other's company, not a word between them. Kokomi was happy that she was 'dreaming' this, while Kusuo couldn't explain his feelings, a part of him didn't want to admit that he was enjoying this, but another wanted more… he wanted her to be his in every aspect and way possible.

He stopped walking, making Kokomi turn around to look at him

"What's wrong Saiki?" She asked curiously "You don't want to walk?"

Kusuo shook his head, and pulled her closer to him.

Kokomi felt her heartbeat raise and her cheeks redden, her mind was going everywhere, "_yes! Finally something is happening."_

Kusuo put his hands on her waist making her feel weaker while the tip of her fingers tingle to his touch. "_What's wrong?"_ He asked her

"N-n-nothing!" She said feeling exasperated, trying not to look at him, trying to enjoy the moment.

Kusuo proceeded to grab her face gently and towards him "_Don't look away"_ he said "_Look at me…"_

Kokomi did that while looking into his lovely eyes, she wanted to remove his glasses to look into them without a piece of glass to separate their gaze. Her feelings were all over the place, all she wanted at this point was to stay like this… she couldn't ask for anything more.

Kusuo on the other hand couldn't understand the new feelings he had started feeling, but he knew he wanted more. He felt like a beast wanting to devour her innocence

"Kokomi…" he said whispering

Kokomi could not believe her ears, he was saying her name!

"Y-y-yes?" She asked stuttering, barely speaking

But Kusuo didn't say anything else, all he did was lean over for the kiss that was long overdue.

Kusuo couldn't believe what he was doing, but he was glad he had done it, the rush had gone throughout his body making him have an outer space experience. Everything in his world made sense now. He wanted more and more, he wanted her to open up and let him in, her sweet lips tasted like sweets, he had to have more.

He pulled her in more and more until there was no space between them.

Kokomi was surprised and didn't understand what was going on at first, but immediately realized what Kusuo had done. This had never happened in a dream of hers, but was disappointed that it happened in her dreams first and not in real life. Her limbs were going numb, and her mind was nowhere and everywhere at the same time, and even though this was just a 'dream', she wanted more, almost as much as Kusuo.

They separated to breathe once again, but Kusuo not waiting to stop immediately went for her neck and started kissing her, not letting go of her, while Kokomi tried to breathe, the feelings were not letting her brain do its job. Her arms reached his pink hair and she started caressing his head "Kusuo…" she managed to say "Please… d-d-d-don't s-s-stop… I…want..." Kokomi closed her eyes, no, of course she didn't want him to stop, she wanted more, but… this is not how she wanted it, she wanted to experience real saiki first.

Kusuo stopped and buried his face on the crook of her neck "_I'm sorry"_ he thought trying to catch his breath "_I've been waiting for this for a while, this isn't a dream Teruhashi"_

Kokomi heart stopped, "Don't be silly!" She laughed, feeling nervous, her lips hurt from Kusuo's kisses while her neck felt tender and wet. None of that felt dreamy, it felt real, but how could he have transported them to an island in the middle of the sea? How could he be acting like this whenever he is so quiet and kept to himself? She simply didn't understand.

Kusuo lifted his eyes to look at her "_Hold on to me"_ he said, and in the blink of an eye she was back at the park, she checked everything around her, the bag of coffee jelly was still on the floor, her school bags and personal belongings were still there too.

"How…?" She asked herself, still not understanding what was going on, her mind was going crazy trying to understand "_How can this not be a dream!? How can it be real!?"_

"_Give me time, and I'll explain that"_ he said caressing her cheeks, he wanted more of her kisses, he wanted her more.

"Kiss me again" she said, still surprise, "maybe I just woke up and you suddenly remember you had a place to be" she said trying to make sense of the situation "_that has to be it, right? He just arrived here!"_

Kusuo looked at her, but she was right, how could she believe him.

"If you kiss me the same way that Dream Saiki kissed me at the beach, then it wasn't a dream and I didn't just wake up"

Kusuo stepped in closer until they were face to face, he leaned in while grabbing her waist once again and pulled her towards him once more, she was staring at him, while he closed his eyes.

At the moment their lips touched. It was done.

She was convinced that Dream Saiki wasn't the fake Saiki but real Saiki.

He had the same taste of coffee jelly and that had convinced her.

Saiki proceeded to let his tongue enter her mouth while Kokomi reached to pull his head down towards her, pulling his hair. Making his heart beat faster and kissing her more aggressively. Kusuo couldn't get her any closer but that's all he wanted to do, while Kokomi wanted to be all over him.

They both wanted more. It had been plenty of time since they had both realized that they wanted each other, and now was the time to do something about.

Kissing was enlightening for Kusuo and he didn't want to finish any time soon, while Kokomi couldn't believe that her wish had finally come true, Kusuo was finally hers. No one else could have him, not Mikoto or Rifuta.

"_I can't believe this is finally happening! I still have lots of things to process and figure out. But Kusuo Saiki is finally mine. He is all mine and I'll have him for the rest of my days. No one can have him. Ever"_


	6. Chapter 6

Kokomi separated herself from Kusuo gasping to get some air in her lungs, she had not realized how long she had been kissing him, how could she? He was delicious!

"Saiki…" Kokomi muttered burying her face in his chest "I don't understand what's going on…"

Kusuo hugged her while caressing her hair "_I'll explain it as soon as I can..."  
_Kokomi let out a sigh, her lips still throbbing and hurting from the aggressive kissing they both had done.

"_If your lips hurt, I can heal them"_ he said, separating from her, trying to find her eyes.

Kokomi shook her head "It's fine this way"

What were they supposed to do now? She didn't think about what would happen if Saiki would accept her love, she thought she knew that Saiki would reject her. She had prepared herself for the worst, but now that everything had gone according to plan she didn't know what to do with herself.

She wanted more of those kisses, but she knew that if they kept going with the same aggressiveness they had before her lips would crack, and she couldn't do that, she had an image to keep. She was a lady and she had to act lady-like and carry herself with that same airs, besides she knew that Saiki would like to keep this a secret, her fan club and the other girls who liked him would not be happy.

Was it going to work if they kept their relationship a secret? Wouldn't their friends be suspicious if they were both missing in one of their outings?

"_Teruhashi?"_

"Yes?"

Saiki cup her face with his two hands "_It's time for you to go home, your brother is already going around town trying to find you"_

Kokomi rolled her eyes "Stupid big brother!" She muttered, turning her face away from Saiki "Well Saiki, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow!" She said smiling, but she wanted one last kiss, she wanted to feel that fire burn inside of her, she wanted to feel her fingertips tingle, she wanted to feel her stomach turned into butterflies.

Saiki only nodded, but knowing what she was feeling and thinking he pulled her towards him again. Kokomi letting him do that quickly grabbed his face and pulled him towards her. Their lips meet aggressively again.

Their fire burning and burning without anything or anyone stopping them.

All they cared about was satisfaction. Their need of having each other in their arms was greater than getting home.

They couldn't stop. "_It hurts" _Kokomi thought, but she didn't care. "_I want you so bad Kusuo Saiki"_

Saiki proceeded to sneak his hand under her shirt to touch more of her sweet skin, but suddenly stopped before letting her go.

"_Oh god! What was he going to do?! Saiki! He had to stop I know… but why? Why did he stop?!"_

She turned stepped back and around to pick up her things and the jelly coffee she had bought for him.

"I got this for you early this afternoon" she said shyly, her face beet-red, but she tried to smile to hide her disappointment.

Oh that beautiful smile, it sent him to the moon, even if that smile was my at its full potentiometer because right now she was trying to hide her disappointment.

Kusuo was disappointed too, he wanted her, but it was time to quit, maybe tomorrow or another day in their foreseeable future.

"_Thanks"_ he said nodding, while grabbing the bag with coffee jelly

Kokomi still had her doubts, she could not believe everything that had happened that day. Her dreams had finally come true.

"If this truly isn't a dream" she started while facing the road towards the park "Then tomorrow you and I will meet at the train station after school. We can go on a date" she turned and gave Saiki the biggest smile "I'll conceal my beauty so we can enjoy our afternoon together"

Saiki's slight smile made Kokomi's heart jump, she quickly turned her head and started walking towards her house. What was she going to tell her brother as to where she had been? It was late already.

* * *

Kusuo transported himself to his bedroom, his cheeks still flushed, and his heart still beating fast, Kokomi's taste still lingering in his palate, still wanting more of her, but it was more than that he loved her, and all the confusing feelings he had inside were because of love.

He did not understand how love could make him feel that way. It was a new feeling and he did not like it, he felt uncomfortable in his own skin.

In reality he wanted to get rid of it, he wanted to stop the memories of Kokomi's lips clashing his, he wanted the feeling of his hands touching her hip, the small of her back, her cheeks, her hair disappearing... he wanted to stop the memories flowing into his brain, he couldn't think straight anymore. All he couldn't think about was how to make her happy, and how to make her his again.

Kusuo laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Did he really want that? Is he in love with the pretties, and the most perfect girl? Did he really fall in love with a girl who attracts all kinds of attention?

How could he do that? He strived to be normal, and for that to happen he needed to fall for an average girl.

"_Argh"_ he thought exasperated "_Why did it turn this way? Would kissing someone different make me have the same kind of feelings?"_

He thought about Aiura, she was okay, but he never felt any kind of feelings for her except friendship. He could never kiss her the same way he kissed Kokomi.

Kokomi was different. He had slowly fallen for her, just the way Kokomi wanted.  
Saiki smacked his face, her plan had worked. He was going to be hers and he could not resist her. He loved her, she had changed so much from the first time he met her.

He sighed, he hated the feeling, but at the same time he wanted more. He wanted her, but he couldn't admit that or show her that side of him, what he had shown that day was enough. They couldn't have a relationship, he couldn't commit to her because he had other things to do… right?

No, he didn't. He couldn't keep lying to himself about these feelings of love. Teruhashi had become his first love and now he had to control his impulses of being with her constantly, touching her, or loving her.

He had turned into his parents.

* * *

Kokomi tried to sneak past her brother who was making calls like crazy trying to find her. She just wanted a moment of peace and to think about Saiki and what had happened earlier that evening.

She ran across the hall and up the stairs to her room, where she promptly closed the door quietly.

She let out a loud sigh, while falling to the ground clutching her chest.

She wanted to remember the way Saiki touched her, and kissed her. The way his lips would mold up against hers, the way his hands would touch her body, the way he made her feel whenever he was kissing her neck… she wanted that again, she wanted those fiery feelings to be present again, her heart started to beat faster and faster, and she started feeling hot, wanting Saiki more and more.

Kokomi proceeded to take her clothes off and put her hair in a bun.

"I need some cold water" she said trying to catch her breath, heading towards her bathroom.

Who knew that just remembering what he had done to her would make her feel like it was happening all over again.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled

"Saiki Kusuo is finally mine" she said laughing "He is mine! I've win this time!"

A sudden slam against her bedroom door made her stop laughing and come back to reality.

"Kokomi!? When did you arrive home? Where have you been!? I've been looking for you all over town!"

Kokomi sighed grabbing her robe and walking towards her bedroom door

"I've been here all afternoon brother" she said trying not to sound annoyed

"No!" Makoto said "I knocked on the door and even came in, since I like to see you sleep! And you were nowhere to be found!"

Kokomi furious yelled "Go away! I hate you brother!"

Makoto tried pleading with her, but all she did was go to her bathroom and lock herself in there.

He was crazy. She didn't want to deal with him anymore, no she wanted to deal with the fresh memories she had just made.

How dare he interrupt her pondering! All she wanted was to remember the way Kusuo had made her feel.

"Ah… Kusuo…" Kokomi said smiling to herself, suddenly forgetting about her brother "I wonder if you are happy… because I am"

Kokomi then proceeded to head towards her bath, warm water waiting for her. Had she done this without thinking before Makoto interrupted her?

Who knew, she wanted to remember everything again.

Entering the water she felt a sudden rush through her body, the warmthness made her remember the fire burning in her core, the fire that Kusuo had started.

"Kusuo" she said letting herself slide in her bathtub "I want you to make me feel like that again…"

She closed her eyes, she could see him leaning in to kiss her making her melt with just his touch.

Oh god, she wanted that again, she wanted that now.

Touching him with nothing bothering them, no clothes, no people talking to them, nothing. She just wanted to be with him all alone touching him and kissing him, enjoying each other like they were each other's dessert.

"No Kokomi! How can you think that?" She said getting up from her bathtub, water splashing all over the floor, she sighed and slowly entered the water again "_I can't think like that, I have to take things slow, maybe next time we can kiss again, but in a different way… I mean… He would want to take things slowly, right? Of course!_" Kokomi chuckled "_Kusuo wouldn't want to keep kissing like that, I'm sure his lips… hurt" _Kokomi stared at the water once more "_...the way my lips hurt…"_ her memories of their made out session were rushing to her brain again.

"Oh God! Make them stop!" She screamed, grabbing her hair. "I can't keep going like this! I'll want it again and again! I _have_ to calm down!"

Kokomi's breathing was heavy and her face was red, she needed to go to bed, maybe sleeping the feelings she felt would go away.

* * *

Everyone at school waited for Kokomi, she was so nice and gentle, everyone loved to hear her voice and her greetings. That was the reason why a lot of the kids from school would go, just to hear her angelic voice and see her perfect face.

Perfect Teruhashi

"Good morning" Teruhashi said to a group of students

"Oh wow, Teruhashi"

"Oh wow, how are you?"

"O wow, good morning Teruhashi"

Teruhashi smiled and kept walking, doing her usual morning routine, but she wanted to see Saiki already, she could not fall asleep because of her brain playing the scene of them kissing over and over again .

She was not entirely sure if she still believed everything he said about the things he could do, she needed a bigger explanation.

When she opened her shoe locker a couple of letters fell out of them

"_Hmm, I wonder who they are from…"_ she thought, but she honestly didn't care. She would reject anyone who wasn't Kusuo.

She kept walking towards her classroom, trying to keep herself calm, but wanting desperately to arrive there, she opened the door…

But Kusuo wasn't there. His desk was empty. She suddenly felt her stomach fall.

"_Where is my Kusuo?"_ She asked herself

"Hi teruhashi!" Yumehara said to her, "Come, we are waiting for you! We are planning a trip to the beach soon!"

"Isn't it a little too soon to go to the beach?" Kokomi asked

"Oh no! Saiko said he would take us to one of his private islands!"

"_Ha! Saiki and I will enjoy that together!"_ She thought smiling to herself

"Oh wow, Teruhashi! When did you get here?" Nendo ask

"I just arrived! So who's going on vacation?"

"Mmm, let's see," Kaiden said thinking, "The usual, except for Hairo, he always has some sports activity going on."

Kokomi nodded, she surely can make the situation work for her, Kusuo could spend the whole time with her "_well us… he could spend the whole time with us!"_

"We are here!" Aiura said "Sorry it took us some time to arrive"

Behind her was Kusuo, his face revealing that he didn't want to be there, he hadn't even noticed Kokomi in the group of friends, his mind was going crazy trying to understand his feelings for Kokomi. Saiki felt as if he was in a dream, he couldn't believe what he had done the night before.

"Buddy, where were you?"

"_Good grief"_ Kusuo thought, "_they are all here. How am I supposed to act around them? How am I suppose to act around her!? I need some time to calm down"_

Kokomi looked over at Kusuo and their eyes met.

Suddenly Kusuo felt his insides move around while his head only thought about Kokomi.

He did not like being in love. He'll turn into his parents again if he didn't learn how to control his feelings around her. She would surely take over his life and control every aspect of it. She would make him do things he didn't want, like kissing, and hugging and…

"Hi Kusuo" Kokomi said, approaching him, "Did you sleep okay last night?"

Her precious eyes staring at him, thank god he was already wearing his ring to see her. He had prepared himself that day, after all, even if he denied it, he wanted to spend all the time he could with her.

Kusuo nodded, not saying anything.

"_Oh, how should I ask him about our date"_ Kokomi thought, not taking her eyes away from him "'… _Kusuo, are we still going on our date?' Or 'are you still up for it?' I can't let the other's know! WWIII would happen!"_

She sure was right, maybe they were not meant to be.

The bell ran and they went to their perspective seats, luckily Kokomi sat right next to Kusuo and could enjoy all of her time with him.

The look they would give each other throughout the day did not help them in any way, they both would get flustered.

Kokomi went to the courtyard to have her lunch, and Kusuo looked down from the classroom to see her.

They were a mess, and they did not know how to deal with it, but both were enjoying it in a weird way, those moments only brought embarrassment to them.

"_I'm ready to devour her again… even if that makes us act like my parents… at this point I don't care anymore."_


End file.
